1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of communications, and in particular, to internationally accessible communications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
International country codes are one, two, or three digit numbers that identify various countries in the world. Calls placed using an international country code are routed to a communication network associated with a particular country assigned that code.
Compared to domestic calls, international calls are expensive and complex. Toll-free international calls pose a separate challenge from regular international calls because the called party pays the service charges rather than the caller. Thus, called parties, such as a call center for an airline, may desire to retain precise control over how and when international toll-free calls are connected.
One method for providing precise control over international toll-free calls includes routing calls based upon the country code dialed. For example, a communication network recognizes a particular country code when a caller dials an international toll-free number. The communication network routes the call to a service platform associated with that country code. The service platform answers the call, obtains information from the caller, and can then connect the caller to a call center. Other less desirable callers can be re-routed to other call centers. Importantly, in this method calls are routed through the service platform.
A drawback to this method is that the service platform remains connected to calls to provide service and billing processes. As a consequence, the service platform wastes valuable processing time and bandwidth. Furthermore, the service platform requires additional equipment, staffing, and support beyond existing network configurations. Unfortunately, this method does not allow for efficient and economical international call services.